


Looks Like It Should Be The Two Of You Dancing Together Instead

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: where reader and Wanda are exes, then reader gets really close with Maria Hill (they’re just really good friends tho) and Wanda doesn’t like it





	Looks Like It Should Be The Two Of You Dancing Together Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

“Y/N, you look absolutely amazing.”

“Thank you, Maria. You look amazing as well.”

The two of you head out and drive to the ball that’s being held. You would mingle with the guests while Maria went to speak with the target. But first, you needed to both drink and dance. You had to blend in.

“So, Y/N, what do you see?”

You search the room and keep an eye on Maria as well as keeping an eye on potential people to mingle with.

“I see that I am very fortunate to be dancing with someone like you.”

“Careful. Wouldn’t want your ex to come after me.”

“She wouldn’t. Besides, she’s moved on. Haven’t your sources told you that?”

“She hasn’t Y/N. She’s been -“

You turn to see what could interrupt her and lo and behold, Wanda was there. You try to gain your bearings and succeed as Maria continues to lead.

___________

“Steve, Y/N is here. With Maria. Why?”

“They have a different mission than ours. Just focus on our mission, not theirs.”

“Why is Y/N with Maria then Steve?”

“Wanda! The faster you get what we came here for, the faster you can go dance with Y/N.”

Wanda couldn’t help but glare as Maria danced with you as if the two of you were the only people in the world. Wanda didn’t know that you were thinking of dancing with her instead of Maria.

___________

You gasp when you see Wanda.

“Y/N, I know you never felt as though I was proud to call you mine. But I am. I always have been proud to call you mine and for you to call me yours. So if you’d let me, I’d like to be with you again and we can go dancing whenever you want.”

“You didn’t have to change your hair color, Wanda.”

“It’s actually a wig. I just got back from a mission. And I knew I had to see you. That night when I saw you with Maria and the days after when you were in a coma, I was devastated. No one called me because I wasn’t your emergency contact anymore. Do you know how I reacted when I learned that Maria was your new emergency contact?”

“I can take a guess. You were angry.”

“Yes. And no. I was more upset than anything else. I was jealous that she got to dance with you in a room full of people and that she was there right by your side from the very beginning of your coma. And when you woke up and smiled looking up at Maria, I felt as though…Actually, I knew I had lost any chances of being with you. But right now, I wanted to take a chance to be with you again.”

“We can go dancing whenever, Wanda? What about going on a vacation once a year?”

“All I know is I’ve been miserable without you. I’m not letting you go again, Y/N.”

“What about your team? Will you be able to go away for a few days once a year?”

Wanda steps closer to you and you meet her halfway.

“Let’s make it twice a year.”

You kiss her and she holds you tight.

“Only twice a year?”

You ask after ending the kiss.

“As often as you want, Y/N.”

“Easy, Wanda. Before you can get back in bed with me, take me to Tony’s party. One dance.”

“We can dance to five songs for all I care. Does that mean-?”

“Yes, I’d love to be back with you. And one more thing, just know Maria is a very good friend of mine.”

You smirked as you kissed Wanda. You could tell she was jealous.

____________

“I never stopped loving you, Wanda.”

She continues to lead you across the dance floor.

“I’m sorry for giving you reasons to end things between us, Y/N. Never again. I promise.”

“I know. Now, you’ve danced with me for six songs, and it’s been a year since we’ve been together…if you’re up for it, we can go back to your room or my place…”

Wanda lifts you up in her arms.

“My room. It’s much closer.”


End file.
